With the rapid development of science and technology as well as the advancement of information processing technology, more and more smart terminals are used in people's daily lives and work places. For example: mobile phones, tablet PCs, laptops, and deformable electronic devices. Compared with conventional electronic devices, the deformable electronic device is not only lighter in volume, but also consumes less power than that of the conventional devices, which can greatly improve the duration capability of the device.